


What if Life Were A Movie? chapter 2

by dricazul



Category: Bridget - Fandom, Bridget Jones (Movies), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding, The Binding - Bridget Collins
Genre: Bridget - Freeform, Bridget Jones - Freeform, Colin Firth - Freeform, Darcy - Freeform, F/M, Freeform, Gen, LA, Londres, Mark - Freeform, Multi, Other, annemontgomery, apaloosa, bridgetjones, caso 39, couldmontain, downwithlove, filme, forma livre, jerrymaguire, jones - Freeform, markandbridget, markdarcy, misspotter, modelo, netflix, onetruething, outro, relação, remetente, reneezellweger, reneezellwegerbr, reneezellwegerbrasil, renéezellwegerworld, resumo, rt, slayweger, sonho, strong, whai if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dricazul/pseuds/dricazul





	What if Life Were A Movie? chapter 2

Fanfic Chapter 2 (And now?)

OK! Where was I?  
Oh yeah, telling you about my conversation with Helen.  
Continuing ..

(Helen) - "What? Are you crazy?"

\- "Thank you for not judging me, Helen."

(Helen): - "And who do you think might be the father?"

\- "Maybe Richard .. Maybe ... Colin"

(Helen): - "WHAT? OMGGG! Colin? Tell me this from the beginning."

"Oh, Helen, I do not know how that happened."

(Helen): - "I imagine it was when you sat on his..."

\- "Wait ... Do you have any idea that this is a serious matter?"

(Helen): - "I'm aware. Who lost the notion was you. Go, tell me soon!"

[I could not define what I was feeling at that moment ..]

"About a month and a half ago, Colin had picked me up at home to go to the studio.  
On this day, it was heavily raining. So, we thought it was too risky to drive, and, as Colin's house was closer, we went there to wait for the rain to pass. Arriving there, I asked:

"Where are your children? And Carmen, how are they?"

(Colin): - "Ehhh .. Carmen and the children are at her mother's house."

"You told me the same thing two weeks ago at work, Colin. You need to talk to Carmen."

(Colin: - "Just like that? You cannot ignore what happened. Would you give a second chance to the one who betrayed you, Renée ?"

\- "If I loved him too much, maybe. Love surpasses everything."

(Colin): - "Do you know what Rene Sanferr says?"

\- "What?"

(Colin): - "Forgive the betrayal, but with the traitor do not want any more approach" hahaha, wine?"

\- "Hahaha, I see. You and your reflections which are always teaching something."

(Colin): - "So, today I'll teach you how to cook because you seem to be terrible in the kitchen. What do you want to eat?"

\- "I know how to cook, okay? Get out and let me do it. You'll see you are completely wrong"

(Colin): - "I do not want to have indigestion hahaha. Tomorrow I have a lot of work."

\- "You're judging a book by its cover. You know that I would be a great chef if I had not become an actress."

[And we kept laughing and talking about vacation plans after the end of the shootings. When dinner was ready, we ate right there, and then we sat down in front of the fireplace because the rain outside would not stop so soon. After 3 glasses of wine, we were approaching and I said:] 

\- "I think it's late, Richard must be worried."

[Damn it, Richard was only worried about his own nose, his work and stewardship]

(Colin): - "But you cannot leave, look how it's still raining outside. Stay and call him to explain. He'll understand."

\- "Ahh, okay, wait a minute."

[I called Richard and guess what? Exactly, he was with friends and had said he did not call because he thought I was at home. It was the fourth time in a week that he had left for a meeting with his friends. So, I just hung up the phone and promised myself that I was not going to lose sleep over it and went back to the living room.]

(Colin): - "Hey, did you get him?"

\- "Yes, he was waiting for me worried, and he became more comfortable knowing that I was safe."

(Colin): - "Good, he's lucky."

\- "What? Why?"

(Colin): - "He has a woman of personality, a partner who loves him and a friend. He must deserve it."

[MY GOD! He said this holding my hand and was getting closer and closer.]

\- "Nice of you. Ehhhh, I think we drank a little more than we should have."

(Colin): - "No, I did not. I'm sure of what I'm talking about. I've always found you special. I've always seen you as a great friend, but now, I'm separated from Carmen and it made me realize that, for a long time, I was not seeing her as my partner, but only as the mother of my children.  
What I'm trying to say is that I want to give another chance to what I'm really feeling, and I feel something for you."

[When I saw, we were already kissing, and I did not do anything to avoid it. I was very involved and also always found him very attentive, intelligent and special. And he really made that night special, we were totally surrendered. There was harmony and everything was reciprocal. We behaved as if we had known each other for a long time and I felt something I had not felt in a long time either. We spent the night there and, on the next day, I was still not believing in what had happened. I went to the kitchen and there he was.]

(Colin): - "Good morning! You slept like a stone hahaha. I hope you slept well. I'm preparing our coffee."

\- "I slept. What time is it?" [replied]

(Colin): - "10:00."

\- "What? Colin, we should be in the studio by 9."

(Colin): - "Do not worry. I called Sharon and told her that we were going to be late."

\- "What? Why the hell did you tell Sharon that we're together and that we're going to be late?"

(Colin): - "Stay calm. I told her that I went to your house to pick you up." 

\- "Oh my God .. Richard! I do not even want to think about what's going to happen .. I need to go .. This, here, has never happened .. See you at work." [I got out of there and went home to get ready and then to work.]

\- "And that it was Helen. I swear, if I could go back, I ..."

(Helen): - "This plot deserves a movie!"

\- "No Helen, this is serious. I need a solution. Colin is married and has a family and .. "[I could not stop crying]

(Helen): - "Hey? The only solution is you to tell the truth and have this baby. Colin has a family and you have a new life to worry about."

\- "Help me! I do not know what to do, and I trust you." What do I do?"

(Helen): - "Call Richard for a serious talk and tell him as soon as possible. Colin also has the right to know. Renee, you know you can count on me and I will not let you mess up. Do things as they should be done."

\- "Thank you so much for supporting me. You are my light." [We embraced]

(Helen): - "We're in this together. Do you want to spend the night here?" 

\- "Thank you, but I'm going home. I need to rest and prepare myself to tell Richard." 

(Helen): - "I'll take you home."

\- "Thanks!"

[Thanks to Helen's support, I did not became a crap that day.  
When I got home, I could not sleep. I looked at Richard and keep wondering what he would do when he finds out and what his immediate reaction would be, as he could never have imagined it and I was sure he would not betray me that way. And the days were passing and I was feeling more and more guilty. I could not approach Richard to have a conversation, because he was always busy with something and almost never stopped at home, though ..  
.. one night, Richard came home early from work and heard me talking to Helen on the phone:

(Helen): - "We agreed that you would tell him as quickly as possible. Colin also needs to know."

\- "Yes, but he hardly ever stops at home. I need some more time, but I'll tell him…"

[Richard almost freaked me out when he entered the bathroom. He seemed to be transformed when he looked at me and said:]

(Richard): - "Tell me what? What does Colin also needs to know? Huh?" [Shouted]

\- "We need to talk, but you clearly cannot now. What happened?" [I replied approaching him]

(Richard): - "I'm asking what you have to tell me. And what does Colin have to do with it? .. JUST ANSWER ME !!"

\- "Okay, it's a long story and I do not expect you to forgive me, but, please, try to understand me, ok?" 

[We went to the bedroom and I TOLD HIM THE STORY.]

(Richard): - "AND YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD UNDERSTAND YOU? YOU ARE A SLUT !!!!!" [He pushed me… screaming.]

\- "Richard, I know that what I did has no excuse, but, please, try to understand me .. One thing led to the other that day and you are always busy with work. You're almost never at home. This does not justify what I did, but, please, there's a baby in the middle of it now and .."

(Richard): - "A SON THAT PROBABLY IS NOT MINE!" [He interrupted me with his screams]

\- "Richard, calm down!"

(Richard): - "MAKE ME CALM? YOU HAD AN ADVENTURE WITH A COLLEAGUE FROM WORK AND TELL ME THAT YOU ARE EXPECTING A BABY AND THAT IT CAN BE HIS AND YOU ASK ME TO CALM DOWN?"

[I can say that I really thought I was going to die on that day.  
Richard, who, at first, was totally devoted to me, in recent months, had become a busy man and, at that day, turned into a monster. When I first met him he had just divorced his wife. He was facing a fight against cocaine and alcohol addiction. His friends and family had already left him aside. He was unemployed because of his addiction.  
My friends and family thought I was crazy to get involved with a guy like that. They thought he would destroy my life and my career, but I saw that he only needed support to get out of it, and I was the only one who welcomed him at that moment, ignoring everyone's opinion, giving up some work and even went over some of my values. Richard has been drug-free for four years, but, that night, he sucumbed with the "help" of his "friends" and he was blinded by rage.

Dora (the maid) called Helen and told her what was happening and when Helen arrived in the room, she found me unconsious and, immediatelly, called an ambulance.

Next week, I'll tell you more and it will be the last chapter of this story. I want everyone here to read the end of this, which will be enlightening for all the people involved.


End file.
